cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the White House
The Battle of the White House was one of the major battles between the Nod and GDI armies in Nod's attack on all the world's major Blue Zones, including Washington DC. Ironically both sides fought there as part of the morality and propaganda war considering the site was a world famous monument. Nod initially gained control of the White House, before the GDI forces rallied and counterattacked to retake the Western monument. Background The White House was one of the famous monuments of the Western or civilised world. It was the home of the President of the United States and was also effectively used as a command center. But as the country ceased to exist as Tiberium slowly poisoned the Earth, it was no longer the case by 2047. Being purely symbolic, Nod would use this to their advantage. Taking control of the White House will not only demoralise GDI further but also provide a distraction for Nod to capture Washington DC with relative ease. Nod takeover As Nod started the Third Tiberium War with a surprise assault on GDI's Blue Zones, a Nod commander inserted a strike team just south of the White House. Capturing two Tiberium spikes to fund the mission, Nod forces were built up to first destroy the GDI Logistics Center to aid Nod forces in pushing towards the Pentagon, and taking out the Ox transports supplying the GDI garrison at the White House with reinforcements. The Nod commander's forces then overwhelmed the GDI defenders with Militia soldiers, Attack bikes and Raider Buggies; in less than five minutes, Nod hung their banners over the Oval Office and the White House itself, plummeting GDI's morale. GDI counterattack With the Nod commander sent elsewhere after taking Washington DC for Kane, his GDI counterpart rallied his forces and repelled the Nod assault on the Pentagon. With air support reestablished at Langley and reinforcements coming in from Hampton Roads, GDI was powerful enough to retake the city. The new Acting Director Redmond Boyle ordered the GDI commander to take back the White House, wanting to show the world that GDI "has stopped the bleeding and have Nod under control". After Firehawks carpet bombed the makeshift Nod depot at the destroyed Logistics Center, GDI established their base of operations and started their advance on the White House. By this time though, Nod had spread Tiberium in the city and their base was cloaked by their disruption towers. GDI nevertheless forced its way through the constant Nod attacks and destroyed the power plants cloaking the Nod base. For good measure GDI also flattened Nod's Secret Shrine providing the stealthed Shadow teams. This time it was GDI who overwhelmed the Nod forces with their combination of infantry squads, APCs and Predator tanks. With all Nod forces defeated, GDI replaced the Nod banners at the White House with their own, restoring morale around the world. Aftermath The GDI capture of the White House rallied GDI forces around the world, repelling Nod out of the Blue Zones and invaded the Nod bases in the Yellow Zones. Trivia In the Nod mission of the White House, if the Nod Commander brings down the last of the V-35 Ox planes with his Attack Bike/Raider Buggy armour and Militant Rocket Squad troopers which are coming from the northern and southern parts of the map, Ajay will say that according to his radar on the battlefield, GDI had lost their aircraft to pieces and they've got no more reinforcements coming. Category:Events Category:Tiberium Wars Missions